


Seventh Heaven

by notionally



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filthy, Fingering, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, but with added orgasms, idolverse, its just soft boys in love, plus orgasms, seriously this is so filthy and unnecessary, what more could you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: “What do you mean someone kisses someone?” Changkyun cries out. “How does that just happen?”“It justdoes.”“Buthow?”Changkyun finds out that the rest of his members have all had sex with or kissed each other. He can't quite understand how that happens, so they show him.





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is so, so filthy... I tried tagging all the pairings that had more than insignificant encounters and the list got so long lmao, rly it's just one big fat orgy and I'm not sorry about it

“People do it all the time,” Jooheon says, shrugging as he knocks back his beer. It’s movie night, they’re waiting for Hyunwoo and Hoseok to get back with fried chicken, and the maknae is uncharacteristically freaking out.

“They do not,” Changkyun objects, his voice getting whiny the way it does when he’s had a bit to drink. Or when he’s not getting his way. This time, it’s both. “It wasn’t a peck on the cheek, they were full-on making out backstage!”

Minhyuk shrugs. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he says. “Who hasn’t done it before?”

“Me!” Changkyun cries out, at the same time that Kihyun drops onto the sofa between them with a six pack of beer from the fridge, and asks, “Hasn’t done what before?”

Hyungwon stretches and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, drawing a glare from Kihyun, which he ignores. “Kyun’s freaking out because he saw Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung kissing after M Countdown,” he explains matter-of-factly.

“I don’t understand why the rest of you aren’t freaking out,” Changkyun grumbles.

Kihyun cracks open a beer, takes a long drink from it. “I’m surprised this is the first time you’ve seen them,” he says. “Hyunwoo hyung says he once caught them having sex, back when he was in JYP.”

Changkyun makes a pitchy noise in the back of his throat.  _ “Excuse me?” _

“I said, Hyunwoo hyung once caught them—”

“I heard you fine!” Changkyun yells, shaking his head vigorously. “I’m just — is there all this stuff happening in the idol world that I’m not privy to?”

Jooheon giggles, leans in to press a wet kiss on Changkyun’s cheek. “It’s because you’re a baby,” he coos with exaggerated glee. Changkyun squirms and shoves him off. 

Then Hyunwoo and Hoseok come climbing up the stairs, holding two plastic bags reeking of fried chicken. Jooheon gets distracted from teasing Changkyun, flops down onto the floor so he can be closer to the chicken when Hyunwoo sets it down on the coffee table.

“Why is there so much shouting?” Hyunwoo asks, as he does so.

“Our little Changkyunnie is learning about sex,” Minhyuk replies. Extremely inaccurately, Changkyun might add. He cracks open a beer and stretches his leg out to kick Minhyuk in the shins.

“Hey, hyung — didn’t you say you once caught Jaebum and Jinyoung having sex?”

Hyunwoo blinks at Kihyun once, then laughs, his eyes crinkling up as he does. “Oh, yes,” he says. “That was super awkward. They asked me to join in.”

Changkyun chokes on his beer. “They did  _ what?”  _

“Did you?” asks Minhyuk, leaping to his feet and latching onto Hyunwoo’s arm. _ “Please _ tell me you did.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head, and Changkyun heaves a sigh of relief. Then he says, “Not that time, at least,” and Changkyun groans, flopping over into Jooheon’s lap. Hyunwoo grins at them. “What? They’re very attractive young men.”

“You make it sound like you’re ancient,” Kihyun says. Hyunwoo just chuckles, awkwardly folding himself into the corner of the floor between the sofa and the coffee table. His knees knock into the coffee table, and all the beer bottles shudder. Kihyun rolls his eyes and gets to his feet, gesturing for Hyunwoo to swap places with him.

“Is this just a JYP thing?” Changkyun asks. “Intra-company romances?”

“Are we calling this a  _ romance, _ now?” Hoseok asks. “I’m not sure it counts as a romance.”

“Fine, intra-company face-sucking!” Changkyun throws his hands into the air.

Hyungwon leans over to open a bottle of soju, giving Changkyun a sideways glance. “You’re awfully concerned about this,” he says.

Changkyun scoffs loudly. “Only because I don’t think it’s as common as you guys seem to think it is.”

“I’ve engaged in a fair amount of ‘intra-company face-sucking’, myself,” Minhyuk volunteers suddenly, sitting up straight and sticking his hand up in the air. Like he’s a child in school, proudly answering the teacher’s question. Except nothing about this conversation is appropriate for children. He looks around the room, beams. “Why, someone even told me last night that I was a  _ great kisser.” _

“But you stayed home last night,” Changkyun says, at the same time that Kihyun groans and snaps, “I believe my exact words were,  _ ‘I didn’t expect you to be a good kisser’.” _

“The implication being that I  _ am  _ a good kisser,” Minhyuk retorts.

Changkyun lets out a strangled noise.  _ “Excuse me?” _ he chokes out, not for the first time that evening.

“This can’t possibly be news to you,” Hyungwon says, laughing. “All the times they stayed late in the recording studio to work on their singing?”

“I thought they were working on their singing!” Changkyun shouts. He rounds on Kihyun, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Were you  _ not?” _

“Nope!” pipes up Minhyuk cheerily from behind Changkyun. “I mean, sometimes we were. But most times we were doing things that were really, really bad for Kihyun’s throat.”

Kihyun reaches around Changkyun to smack Minhyuk on the arm. “Sometimes bad for  _ your throat  _ as well,” he complains.

Jooheon gasps loudly. Changkyun turns to his best friend, his fellow rapper, the only one he can trust. Sighs loudly with gratitude. “Finally, the appropriate response!”

Jooheon ignores Changkyun in favour of peering round at Kihyun. “Do you mean to say Minhyuk hyung blows you?” he asks. “Minhyuk hyung never blows  _ me!” _

“What the fuck?” Screw that. Jooheon can’t be trusted either. 

“You never ask,” Minhyuk replies, ignoring Changkyun. Everyone is ignoring Changkyun, and also ignoring common sense, which surely dictates that going around swapping spit with your fellow band members does not fall within the realm of ‘normal behaviour’. “You’re always so eager to go down on me,” Minhyuk adds, “how could I stop you?”

Changkyun flaps his hands about in the air. “Hold up, hold up!” he cries out. “Hold the fuck up!”

Hoseok cocks his head at Changkyun. “Have you never slept with any of us, Changkyun-ah?”

“No, of course not!”

“Really,” Hoseok says. “Huh.”

“Why?” Changkyun’s voice is coming out really high and tight now. “Have  _ you?” _

Hoseok shrugs. “Only with Minhyuk,” he admits.

“Have you slept with  _ everyone _ in the group?” Changkyun asks, whipping round to gape at Minhyuk.

“Everyone except you.”

“Oh, my god,” Changkyun says. He rests his head in his hands. “This is a lot of information to take in at once.”

Kihyun chuckles nervously. “I guess this is a bad time to say that Hyunwoo hyung and I have slept together too?”

Changkyun doesn’t look up. “Yes, it is!” he groans. “Anyone else?”

“Sometimes I give Jooheon head in backstage bathrooms,” says Hyungwon.

“Kihyun and I didn’t have sex but we made out once in my room,” adds Hoseok. “Oh, and I guess he gave me a handjob, too.”

Changkyun lifts his head, grimaces at his six hyungs, who are all grinning at him with far too much glee than should be allowed. “I can’t believe all of this has been going on and I never had a clue.”

“Because you’re gullible,” Minhyuk teases, pinching Changkyun’s cheek.

_ “Trusting,”  _ Changkyun corrects, scowling at Minhyuk. 

“Are you just grumpy because no one’s kissed you?”

Changkyun huffs out a sharp breath of air. “Of course not,” he snaps. “I’m just grumpy that none of you told me.”

“Like I said, it’s not a big deal,” Minhyuk replies. “Not really worth talking about.”

“Yes,” Changkyun says. He picks up his beer, gestures half-heartedly at the television, where the movie they were gathered to watch is on pause. “Fine. So let’s stop talking about it.”

“Your wish is my command,” Minhyuk sing-songs, brandishing the remote control like a magic wand.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“The thing I don’t understand,” Changkyun says, tapping the rim of the beer bottle against his lips, “is  _ how _ something like that even happens.”

Hoseok groans. “Kyun, are you still hung up about this?”

It’s time for their weekly movie night (which is actually more like a once every three to four weeks movie night because they’re so busy), and Changkyun can’t stop talking about the information he’d learnt the last time they’d all gathered here. He folds his legs under him on the sofa. “I just don’t get how you go from being group members with someone — like  _ family  _ — to deciding you’re going to put their dick in your mouth.”

“It just — happens,” Hoseok replies. He scrunches his face up. “What do you want me to say?”

“Do you discuss it beforehand? How do you decide whose dick goes in whose mouth?”

“God, is he still on this?” Minhyuk groans, as he comes trooping up the stairs with snacks and more alcohol. The rest of the group trail after him, settle into various positions on the sofa and the floor.

“I’m just curious,” Changkyun says. “I don’t understand how it even starts. Like — how does someone even make the first move? How do you cross the line?”

Hyungwon flops down into the sofa next to Changkyun, elbows him in the ribs to get him to shuffle down and make space. Changkyun sticks his tongue out at Hyungwon, but scoots obediently closer to Hoseok. 

“Why do you want to know?” Hyungwon asks. 

“I just said,” Changkyun grumbles. “I’m curious.”

Kihyun, who’s now holding the remote control, waves it in front of them. “Are we going to watch the movie or are we going to talk about this all evening?”

“Watch the movie,” Changkyun says immediately, waving one hand at Kihyun dismissively.

But Minhyuk ignores Kihyun completely, in favour of leaning round Hoseok to peer at Changkyun. “But  _ why _ are you so curious?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“I have a curious mind,” Changkyun replies flatly.

Minhyuk raises one disbelieving eyebrow at Changkyun. “Well, then, I’ll tell you,” he says. “How it happens is this — someone kisses someone. That’s it, that’s how it starts. The rest of it, well — you just go with the flow.”

Kihyun slumps back against the sofa, where he’s curled up on the floor at Hyunwoo’s feet. “I guess we’re not watching the movie, then,” he mutters under his breath. No one pays him any mind.

“What do you mean someone kisses someone?” Changkyun cries out. “How does that just  _ happen?” _

“It just  _ does.” _

“But  _ how?” _

Minhyuk doesn’t have time to elaborate — if he was going to elaborate, in the first place — before Hyungwon sighs out, “oh, for god’s sake,” and reaches out, one hand behind Changkyun’s neck, and kisses him.

Hyungwon’s expecting Changkyun to freeze, maybe shove him away. Possibly let out one of those high-pitched Changkyun shrieks of panic. And then maybe the maknae will finally shut up about this, and they can go back to watching the movie in peace.

Instead: Changkyun does freeze, for a moment. But then his muscles seem to melt, and he leans into Hyungwon. Kisses him back.

Changkyun tastes kind of beery, but sweet. Hyungwon’s fingers curl into his hair. Why the hell hasn’t he kissed Changkyun before this?

_ “Ahem,” _ comes Minhyuk’s voice, from somewhere behind Changkyun.  _ Ah, shit. _ Hyungwon shoves Changkyun away, clears his throat awkwardly.

“Just a demonstration,” he says.

Changkyun blinks up at Hyungwon. He feels suddenly very warm, far too warm. “Huh,” he mumbles, flopping back into the sofa. 

“Right,” says Hyunwoo, slowly. “Okay.”

No one says a word. The air crackles, though, with anticipation. Before Changkyun breaks the silence, inclining his head at Hyungwon. “Okay,” he says. There’s an edge to his voice, a challenge in the tilt of his chin. “What happens next?”

Hyungwon feels his breath hitch in his throat. It feels almost like an out-of-body experience, because one moment he’s sitting there staring at Changkyun, and the next moment he has both of his hands on either side of Changkyun’s face, dragging him in for another kiss. This time, Changkyun is ready. He presses into Hyungwon, parting his lips almost immediately, licking hungrily into Hyungwon’s mouth.

Beside them, Hoseok makes a sort of low whine. “Holy hell,” he says.

“I’ve never — I’ve never watched people make out right in front of me before,” Minhyuk says, kind of breathlessly. His slides his hand onto Hoseok’s thigh, fingers gripping insistently into the flesh. Hoseok whines again, squirms under Minhyuk’s touch.

“Okay,” Kihyun says. “I’m gonna just — yeah.” He points the remote control at the TV, without even looking at it — his eyes are glued to the sight of Hyungwon and Changkyun making out — and switches it off. Then Changkyun lets out a mewl of pleasure, and climbs into Hyungwon’s lap, straddling him. Kihyun clears his throat, adjusts his boxers through his sweatpants.

Next to him, Jooheon hooks his head onto his shoulder. His lips ghost along Kihyun’s skin. “Hyung,” he says, his voice coming out sounding tight. He squirms, wriggles a little closer to Kihyun, until his chest is pressed into Kihyun’s side. Kihyun feels his arms sliding around his waist. “Hyung,” Jooheon repeats.

“Jooheon,” Kihyun says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He leans back against Hyunwoo’s legs. Tips his head back into Hyunwoo’s lap. Hyunwoo cards his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, raking along his scalp. Kihyun angles his head so he can still watch what’s going on.

Changkyun grinds his hips down into Hyungwon, and the moan it drags out of Hyungwon is so unmistakably lewd that Minhyuk makes an audible whimper. His fingers dig harder into Hoseok’s thigh, and it’s a little painful now.

“Min,” Hoseok says. He twists round, looks at Minhyuk, looks at his pouty lips, the pink splotches on his cheeks. He pulls at Minhyuk’s t-shirt. “Minhyuk,” he says again.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk breathes. He tears his eyes away from Hyungwon and Changkyun. When he meets Hoseok’s gaze, he feels his heart shudder to a stop. “Yeah,” he repeats. “Okay.” And then he leans in, open-mouthed and hungry, kissing like he’ll never kiss again. His teeth drag against Hoseok’s lower lip, and he sucks it into his mouth. Hoseok groans, his hands on Minhyuk’s hips, holding him firm. 

“What is  _ happening?” _ Kihyun exhales. Jooheon whines and presses a soft, dry kiss into his neck. Electricity shoots through Kihyun.

Then Hoseok accidentally bumps into Changkyun — there’s not enough space on the sofa for whatever it is the four of them want to do — and it sends Changkyun tumbling off Hyungwon, and onto the floor. He sits there, looking up at his hyungs, and has the audacity to ask, “Are you guys kissing?”

Minhyuk pulls away from Hoseok. “You started kissing first!”

“And what, you had to follow?” 

“Well, it was really  _ hot,” _ Minhyuk admits.

Jooheon whines plaintively from behind Kihyun. “Why is nobody kissing  _ me?” _

Minhyuk turns away from Hoseok, launches himself at Jooheon. “Oh come here, you big baby,” he teases. Except Jooheon is still half-curled up behind Kihyun, so Minhyuk ends up tumbling into Kihyun’s lap, kissing Jooheon over his shoulder.

Kihyun inhales through his teeth, tries to shuffle away. But Minhyuk shifts to get closer to Jooheon, and in doing so sits himself down squarely in Kihyun’s lap. Which leaves Kihyun nowhere to go, and nothing to do — except watch as Jooheon’s lips part for Minhyuk, and their tongues slide against each other’s.

“Um,” Kihyun says. His voice is much higher in pitch than it usually is. “What is going on?”

“I don’t know,” replies Hoseok. He’s staring at down Changkyun with something like awe in his eyes. His hand trails along Changkyun’s arm, up his neck. Fingers dancing along the skin of his cheek. “Can I kiss you too?”

Changkyun pushes himself up onto his knees, and Hoseok leans down. When their lips meet, Changkyun lets out a soft, slow moan of pleasure. Kihyun groans, presses himself more firmly back into Hyunwoo’s legs. “Oh  _ god,”  _ he grits out. His dick is most definitely interested. Not to mention Minhyuk’s ass keeps rubbing against his crotch. “Fuck.”

As he breathes that last syllable, Hyunwoo’s fingers in his hair — still gently tugging — stop moving. They clench around his soft locks, and it draws a gasp of startled pain from Kihyun. He doesn’t hate it.

“Should we, um — take this somewhere else?” Hyunwoo asks.

Hyungwon looks up from where he’s idly watching Hoseok kiss Changkyun, fingers combing through Changkyun’s hair. “Are we doing this?” he asks in return. “Are we really doing this?”

Minhyuk pulls away from Jooheon with a sloppy smacking noise. “I’m in!” he declares, as if anyone needed any confirmation of that. Then he turns his devilish grin to Kihyun, wiggles his hips suggestively. “I have a  _ feeling _ Kihyun’s interested too.”

“Shut up,” Kihyun snaps, but it’s without heat. He swallows tightly, hands on Minhyuk’s waist. Desperately tries to resist the urge to buck his hips up against Minhyuk.

“We should probably use one of the rooms with the double bed,” Jooheon points out.

_ “Not _ my room,” Kihyun says sharply.

Hyunwoo claps his hands together and gets to his feet, nearly knocking Kihyun and Minhyuk off-balance. “Okay, team — we’re going to Hoseok’s room.”

“What?” Hoseok looks up from where he’s sticking his tongue down Changkyun’s throat. “Why?”

No one answers him. Minhyuk’s already dragging Jooheon along, the two of them giggling and kissing sloppily as they stumble down the stairs. Kihyun crawls over to Changkyun as everyone files out of the room. “Now’s the time to opt out if you want to,” he whispers.

Changkyun, wide-eyed and earnest, shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I don’t want to.” 

Kihyun smiles at him, one hand on his cheek. Leans in, and kisses him, so soft and sweet. “Okay,” he mumbles against Changkyun’s lips. “Okay.”

He stands up, pulls Changkyun to his feet. They’re past the point of being shy, but still they duck their heads as they follow the rest of their group into Hoseok’s room, shutting the door behind them. Minhyuk is already on the bed, Jooheon sprawled out on top of him, the two of them kissing lazily like there’s no one else in the room.

“You know, it occurs to me that this really shouldn’t have come as a surprise,” says Changkyun, musingly, as he watches them.

“There’s not nearly enough space on my bed,” Hoseok complains, sitting down at the edge of the mattress. “You guys are going to get my sheets all dirty!”

“We’ll help you wash them,” Hyungwon says, even though he’s the last person to help out with doing laundry. No one points this out — they all have other things on their mind — and Hyungwon stands in front of Hoseok, gently carding his fingers through Hoseok’s hair. But his eyes are trained on where Minhyuk’s shoved his hands up Jooheon’s shirt, revealing an expanse of milky white skin. 

Hoseok looks up at Hyungwon. “Pay attention to me,” he whines. Hyungwon glances down, laughs. Then he slides his hand down to Hoseok’s cheek, pushes his thumb into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok’s eyes widen, but he quickly closes his lips around Hyungwon’s thumb. His cheeks hollow as he sucks.

“Okay,” Hyunwoo says. There’s a raspy quality to his voice that isn’t often present. He steps closer to the bed, then hesitates. “Right. Okay.”

Minhyuk takes a break from making out with Jooheon to peek up at their leader. “Hyung,” he whines. “Come here. Come give Honey a kiss.”

Hyunwoo clears his throat, then climbs onto the bed. It’s a bit of a squeeze, but he kneels behind Hoseok, next to Minhyuk and Jooheon. He touches Jooheon on the cheek, so gently, and Jooheon leans into his hand like a cat.

“Does Honey want a kiss?” Minhyuk asks. Jooheon nods eagerly, eyes sparkling as Hyunwoo leans in, presses a slow kiss against his temple. Then one along his brow bone, then another — on the bridge of his nose. Jooheon lets out a needy whine, and when Hyunwoo starts to pull away, he chases him, toppling off Minhyuk in the process.

Minhyuk extricates himself from the tangle of limbs, hums lightly as he curls up behind Hoseok. Hyungwon’s now straddling Hoseok, who’s sucking love bites into his neck. Minhyuk hooks his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder, grins at Kihyun and Changkyun. “Come join,” he calls out, reaching one hand out to them.

Changkyun stumbles over frantically. Hyungwon and Hoseok break apart, shuffle further down the bed to make space for Changkyun. He immediately climbs onto Hoseok’s lap. Hyungwon, behind Hoseok, tugs his own shirt off.

“We’re having an orgy,” Kihyun says to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looks extremely pleased about this. “A group orgy!”

“Orgies are by definition a group activity,” Kihyun replies. Before he can say anything else, Minhyuk’s on his feet, has him shoved against the wall.

“You’re really fucking annoying, you know that?” Minhyuk asks.

“So are you.”

And then Minhyuk kisses him, hard and fast, just the way he likes it. Their teeth knock, but Minhyuk doesn’t stop, just shoves his tongue into his mouth. Kihyun gasps out brokenly as Minhyuk reaches down, palms his dick through his sweats.

“You’re so hard,” Minhyuk teases.

“Fuck you,” Kihyun replies, yanking his shirt off over his head, then fumbling to do the same for Minhyuk.

When he turns to chuck the shirts into the hamper across the room — he’s still Yoo Kihyun, after all — he catches sight of Hoseok lying down next to Changkyun, lavishing kisses along their maknae’s neck. Changkyun, meanwhile, has his head twisted round in what looks like an extremely uncomfortable angle so he can kiss Hyunwoo, who’s pressed up behind him. And shirtless. Changkyun looks impossibly tiny between the two of them, and yet somehow very much like he’s the one in control.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Minhyuk hisses from somewhere beside him. Kihyun barely has time to turn around before Minhyuk’s dragging him down onto the bed, nails clawing at his bare back.

Hyungwon nudges at Jooheon to push him into a sitting position, making a bit more room for where Minhyuk and Kihyun have joined them on the bed. Jooheon pouts at the fact that they’re not kissing anymore. “This bed is too small,” he whines.

“Shut up and take these off,” Hyungwon replies, already pulling at Jooheon’s sweats. Jooheon lifts his butt off the bed so Hyungwon can strip him, boxers and all. He realises that he’s the first (but hopefully not the last) to have his dick out. It makes him feel both self-conscious, and proud.

Hyungwon smirks at him. “Can I suck you off?”

Jooheon chokes on his next inhale. “Fuck, yeah,” he says, hands already fisting in the sheets. His dick is achingly hard, and it twitches with anticipation. Hyungwon’s good — really good — at giving head. Just the thought of it sends a shiver through Jooheon’s body.

Then Hyungwon leans down, licks a slow stripe along his length, and Jooheon throws his head back against the wall. “Wonnie,” he groans. “Please.”

Humming happily to himself, Hyungwon continues to lap teasingly at Jooheon’s dick, until Jooheon’s hips are bucking jerkily with need. Then he closes his mouth over the tip, swirls his tongue around it a couple of times, before finally sliding down, taking as much of Jooheon in his mouth as he can. Jooheon releases a broken cry of pleasure, and it makes Hyungwon feel a blind stab of happiness.

“Oh my god,” Changkyun breathes. He peers over Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hyung, you have a big dick!”

Jooheon glows with pride. “Thanks — Kyunnie,” he says, voice stuttering as Hyungwon jerks his head down, and Jooheon’s dick knocks against the back of his throat.

Changkyun slides his hands down to rub against Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s cocks. They’re both so hard in their sweats. “Hey, can one of you fuck me?”

Hyunwoo grunts — Changkyun’s fisted his hand around his dick — and buries his face in the back of Changkyun’s shoulder. Hoseok stares at Changkyun. “Is it — have you — before —”

“Have I been fucked before?” Changkyun asks, finishing Hoseok’s question for him, since he seems to be struggling with his words. “Dude, I said I hadn’t had sex any of you guys before, not that I’ve never been fucked before.”

His crude turn of phrase, or maybe something in the way he’s flicking his hand around Hyunwoo’s dick, makes Hyunwoo groan again, and dig his teeth into Changkyun’s shoulder.

“When?” Hoseok asks. 

Changkyun scrunches up his face. “Before,” he says. “Is this important?”

“No, I guess not,” Hoseok replies. He gives Hyunwoo a light shove on the arm. “Bedside table, first drawer — lube and condoms.”

Changkyun beams at him. “God, I haven’t been fucked by anything except my own fingers in so long.”

Hoseok chokes on his spit, coughs vigorously. “Okay,” he splutters out. Turns his attention to Hyunwoo. “How do you want to do this?”

Hyunwoo considers this for a moment. “You can fuck Changkyun, and I’ll fuck you?” he suggests.

Time for Hoseok to choke again. “Yeah,” he manages to make out. He feels like he might come just from thinking about that. Changkyun starts by pulling his shirt off him, then he and Hyunwoo ridding themselves of their own sweatpants and boxers. Hoseok takes the bottle of lube from Hyunwoo, is about to squirt some of it onto his hand, when Changkyun stops him.

“I’ll do it,” Changkyun says, blinking coyly up at Hoseok. “I like fingering myself.”

Hoseok has nothing to say that, can only watch mutely as Changkyun expertly slips one finger past his rim. Changkyun’s eyes close with pleasure. Next to Hoseok, Hyunwoo dips his head down, teeths roughly at the skin along the curve of his neck. An electric jolt of pain crackles along his spine, and he arches his back into Hyunwoo’s touch, the leader’s hands large and firm against his waist.

“Oh,” Jooheon says, eyes widening as Changkyun pushes a second finger into himself with minimal resistance. “Fuck, wow.”

Changkyun’s eyes flutter open at the sound. He smirks up at Jooheon. “You like what you see, hyung?”

Hyungwon lifts his head from Jooheon’s dick. “You know, for someone who’s never done this with any of us before, you’re awfully mouthy.”

Changkyun locks gazes with Hyungwon. He presses a third finger past his rim, never breaking eye contact. Jooheon hears the hitch in Hyungwon’s breath. “What can I say,” Changkyun says, voice almost perfectly level except for the slight quiver in his vowels, “I’m adaptable.”

Jooheon groans, hands dragging through Hyungwon’s hair as he pulls him down for a kiss, sloppy with desire. “Hyung,” he mumbles against Hyungwon’s lips, even as Hyungwon’s tonguing at him messily, “can you fuck me?”

Hyungwon’s fingers tighten their grip on Jooheon’s hips, and a soft grunting noise is the only indication Jooheon has that he’s heard the request. That, and him tipping his head to the side and muttering, “Kyun — lube and condoms, give them here.”

“I’m  _ busy,”  _ Changkyun whines, “hyung — get it for him!” It’s not clear if he’s talking to Hyunwoo or Hoseok, and Jooheon’s too busy trying to palm at Hyungwon’s dick to check, but in any case someone or other satisfies the request and chucks the goods over at Hyungwon.

Jooheon slips out of his shirt as Hyungwon shifts away momentarily — but only momentarily, because before Jooheon knows what’s going on, there’s a hand on his dick, and a finger, cold with lube, pressing against his asshole. “I’m going to finger you, okay, honey?”

From somewhere beside him, Jooheon hears the sound of muffled laughter. “You’re so soft on him,” Minhyuk teases. 

“That’s because our Honey is precious,” Hyungwon replies, and Jooheon feels his face heat up with affection. Hyungwon chuckles, leans down, and presses a soft kiss against the apples of his cheeks. Jooheon angles his head up, chasing Hyungwon for a proper kiss. Their lips connect just as Hyungwon pushes a finger in, and Jooheon gasps out into Hyungwon’s mouth.

Minhyuk laughs again. “I’m not fingering you before I fuck you,” he whispers darkly into Kihyun’s ear.

“Nice try — I’m fucking you this time.”

“You fucked me last time!”

“No, that was the time before.”

“In the recording studio?”

“No, that was ages ago.”

Changkyun coughs loudly. “How often do you guys do this?” he calls out from the other side of the bed. There’s laughter in his voice, like he’s amused by the bickering. 

“Often enough,” replies Kihyun sheepishly, at the same time Minhyuk yells, “not often enough!” It earns him a glare from Kihyun.

“Um.” Hoseok squirms under Hyunwoo’s lips, where they’re now kissing a wet trail down the line of his spine. “Kyunnie — not to rush you, but are you —”

Changkyun tugs his attention back to Hoseok. He’s still fucking himself open with three fingers, and the fact that he’s sort of distracted makes the whole scene even more arousing for Hoseok. Like Changkyun’s so used to doing this, he doesn’t even need to think about it.

“Oops,” Changkyun mumbles, grinning cheekily up at Hoseok. Hyunwoo stops lavishing Hoseok’s skin with kisses, peers round at Changkyun, wide-eyed and eager. “I’m ready, hyung,” he says coquettishly, exaggeratedly, “please fuck me.”

“Don’t use that voice,” Minhyuk complains, probably just as revenge for Changkyun teasing him and Kihyun.

Whatever. Hoseok’s in no state of mind to care. He leans over Changkyun, caging him between with his forearms. Changkyun’s face is splotched with red, a thin sheen of sweat across his brow. He looks beautiful like this. When Hoseok lines himself up, and slowly pushes in, Changkyun’s lips part ever so slightly, like he’s surprised by the sensation.

“Hyung,” Changkyun exhales, “you’re — big.”

There’s a broken quality to his voice that shoots straight to Hoseok’s groin. He grunts, collapses forward into Changkyun, their chests pressing together. Changkyun turns his head to the side, letting out a plaintive whine as Hoseok slowly pulls out to the tip, then slams his hips back in again. 

His gaze meets Jooheon’s, and he sees something flicker Jooheon’s eyes. “Changkyunnie,” Jooheon breathes, and Changkyun doesn’t waste a moment in leaning across the distance between them. Jooheon kisses like he’s begging to be ripped wide open, needy and pliant against Changkyun, huffing staccato breaths into Changkyun’s mouth. The fingers of his hand that’s closer to Changkyun slip around Changkyun’s neck, fingers playing with the fine hairs at his nape.

Changkyun feels the moment Hyungwon pushes into Jooheon, feels it in the way Jooheon’s hand fists in Changkyun’s hair. Jooheon gasps, then sinks his teeth into Changkyun’s lower lip. It sends a crackle of electricity skittering through Changkyun, and he jerks his hips involuntarily. Hoseok moans out something incomprehensible above him.

“You okay, Honey?” Hyungwon asks. He smoothes Jooheon’s fringe away from his temple, even as Jooheon’s still trying to focus on kissing Changkyun. Jooheon mumbles indistinctly, but he’s already rocking his hips up into Hyungwon, wordlessly asking for  _ more, more  _ — so Hyungwon gives it to him, slowly increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Hyunwoo clears his throat awkwardly. “Hey, who has the lube?” 

“I gave it to Min,” Hyungwon grunts out, not looking up from where his eyes are locked on Jooheon and Changkyun, kissing messily, tongues slipping everywhere.

“Here, take it,” Minhyuk is shouting, lobbing the bottle across the bed. He’s straddling Kihyun, who’s propped up on his elbows. Minhyuk pushes down on Kihyun’s chest to make him lie back. “Stop wriggling.”

“I’d stop wriggling if you’d just hurry the fuck up,” shoots back Kihyun. He brings his hand down against Minhyuk’s ass in a stinging, ringing slap.

Minhyuk hears himself let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure. His dick twitches. Kihyun smirks up at him, one hand dragging lazily up and down his lubed-up dick.

“Don’t look so smug,” Minhyuk snaps, before quickly lining Kihyun’s dick up with his asshole, and sitting all the way down. The way Kihyun’s eyes widen, and his breath comes out choked, is totally worth the slight stinging in his ass.

“How — are you — ready already?” 

It’s not easy to get Kihyun so flustered, and Minhyuk delights in knowing exactly how to do it. He grinds his hips against Kihyun, sliding ever so slowly up and down his length, relishes in the twists look it puts on Kihyun’s face. “I know what I’m doing,” Minhyuk hums in reply. He rakes his fingernails down Kihyun’s bare chest. When he comes to Kihyun’s nipples, he thumbs at them roughly, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. It makes Kihyun release a feeble whine. The sound is music to Minhyuk’s ears.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon exhales through his teeth, “I’ve never heard Ki make that noise before.”

“Shut — up,” hisses Kihyun, eyes clenched shut. “Minhyuk, for god’s sake —  _ move.” _

Minhyuk chuckles lowly, deciding he’s tortured Kihyun enough, and starts to ride him in earnest. Kihyun tries to buck his hips up, but Minhyuk presses down on his hipbones with the heels of his palms. 

“Fuck — you,” Kihyun grunts out, squirming helplessly beneath Minhyuk.

“Yes, correct,” Minhyukreplies.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “They’re still arguing, even when they’re fucking,” he says, lubing up his fingers, before leaning down and pressing a kiss into the small of Hoseok’s back where it’s arched over Changkyun. “Hey, you okay for me to prep you?”

“Yeah, fuck, please.” Hoseok’s voice is muffled in the sheets by Changkyun’s head. His voice is strangled, and Changkyun feels a swell of pride to think that he’s the one who’s made Hoseok sound that wrecked. The thought goes straight to his dick, and then Hoseok’s slipping a hand between them, touching Changkyun, and it makes Changkyun feel like his skin is aflame.

“Hyung,” he says, voice cracking. Hoseok thumbs at his slit, which Changkyun can tell is already weeping pre-come. Then he moves his hand, slowly at first, out of rhythm with his thrusts — then faster, then slower again, then more thumbing at the slit. Changkyun digs his teeth into Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok’s not intentionally trying to tease Changkyun, but Hyunwoo’s fucking him open with two fingers, slippery with lube, and Hoseok feels like his brain is going to short-circuit. He tries to fuck Changkyun properly, while also pushing himself back onto Hyunwoo’s hand, but all of his muscles feel jelly-like and impossible to control.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says again, “hyung, stop, stop — I’m so close, oh god.”

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. Or maybe it’s just that he’s definitely thought about each of his hyungs in various scenarios before, while touching himself beneath the covers at night, and now all of his wildest fantasies — which he had thought would always remain just that, fantasies — are coming true. Whatever it is, Changkyun can feel the coil of tension building deep in his groin, and he really, really doesn’t want to come yet.

Hoseok stills inside him, hand freezing around his dick. “Do you want me to stop fucking you?” he asks. “Are you okay?”

“No, no that’s okay,” Changkyun mumbles. “Just — don’t wanna come yet.” He pushes Hoseok’s hand away, then starts to move his hips again slowly, pressing soft kisses into the corner of Hoseok’s mouth.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asks, then. Hoseok nods, mumbling a, ‘yes, please,’ against Changkyun’s lips. They have to shift slightly onto their side to help Hyunwoo get into a comfortable position, but once they find an angle that works, it’s not difficult for Hyunwoo to press in past Hoseok’s rim.

Hoseok hisses, teeth nipping at Changkyun’s lower lip and hips snapping forcefully into Changkyun. Hyunwoo kisses the back of his neck, the slope of his shoulder, all teeth and tongue and lips slick with spit as he slowly bottoms out in Hoseok.

“Still good?”

“Mmhmm.” Hoseok tips his head backwards against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The feeling of Changkyun, clenched tight around him, combined with Hyunwoo filling up his ass, makes his body shudder with tightly-wound pleasure.

Changkyun smirks at Hyunwoo over Hoseok’s shoulder. Hyunwoo receives the message loud and clear, leans over to kiss Changkyun. The maknae nibbles playfully at their leader’s lip, giving him a little taste before pulling back. But he lets out a small yelp of surprise when Hyunwoo wraps one arm around Hoseok to grab the back of Changkyun’s neck, stopping him from continuing his teasing. He crashes their lips together, hot and heavy and Changkyun rocks his hips into Hoseok’s. He can hear the huffed moans coming from Hoseok, doesn’t need to have heard them before to know that Hoseok is close.

“Are you gonna come, hyung?” Changkyun pulls away from Hyunwoo in order to whisper teasingly into Hoseok’s ear, giggles as it makes Hoseok groan and fumble blindly for a kiss. 

Hyungwon smirks. Jooheon’s whimpering beneath him, thighs gently quivering, and Hyungwon knows what that means. “Is our Joohoney going to come before Hoseokkie hyung?” he purrs, leaning more of his weight forward onto his forearms, so that he can pick up the pace and force of his thrusts into Jooheon.

“Shut up, Chae,” groans Hoseok. Hyungwon’s surprised he still has enough presence of mind to register what’s being said around him.

“Hyung,” Jooheon whines, bucking his hips up against Hyungwon. It’s clear that he’s trying to get some friction against his dick, so Hyungwon gives him what he wants, reaching down and curling one fist around Jooheon. He slides his thumb around the head, flicks his wrists as he moves down the shaft, and again as he slides back up. Jooheon whimpers again. Hyungwon may not have fucked Jooheon before, but he’s done enough with his hands and mouth to know what Jooheon likes.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Hyungwon murmurs reassuringly, lips pressing countless kisses into the side of Jooheon’s head. “You gonna come for me, honey?”

“Ugh,” cries out Minhyuk. “You guys are so fucking gross, it’s making me go soft.”

“Really? ‘Cause it doesn’t look like it,” Kihyun pipes up, wrapping his hand around Minhyuk’s cock where it’s bumping against his stomach as Minhyuk rides him sort of aggressively (if one can ride a dick aggressively — though, if anyone could, it would be Minhyuk). Kihyun tugs at Minhyuk’s dick a couple of times, just to prove a point.

“Shut the fuck up, Ki,” Minhyuk hisses out, slapping Kihyun’s hand away. 

Hyungwon laughs, muffling it into the pillow. “Ignore them, Honey,” he mumbles, “you’re doing amazing, you look so beautiful.”

Jooheon arches his back, hands fisting in the sheets, letting out a plaintive, desperate whine. He tips his head to the side. Changkyun twists round so he can look at Jooheon.

“You do, hyung,” he says, in that hushed, deep tone of his, “you look so beautiful, all fucked out so pretty by Hyungwon hyung, your chest is all pink, your nipples are puffy, did you know that? And your dick looks so pretty in Hyungwon hyung’s hand, weeping pre-come onto your tummy, it makes me want a taste—”

It’s with a sharp cry that Jooheon finally comes, spurting messily into Hyungwon’s hand, onto his own stomach, some of it reaching his chest. His eyes remain tightly squeezed shut, his hands still balled into fists in the sheets, as his body shudders through his orgasm. Hyungwon can feel Jooheon’s muscles clenching around him, and it makes his own movements stutter. He uses his clean hand to guide himself out of Jooheon, not wanting to overstimulate him.

Hoseok’s eyes fly open at Jooheon’s cry of pleasure, and as he watches Jooheon paint his own skin with come, he lets out a pitchy whimper, hips juddering shakily against Changkyun. “Hyung,” Changkyun whispers, beaming with delight, hands smoothing down Hoseok’s hair as he kisses him on the temple, “hyung, hyung, you’re good, you’re so good.”

Jooheon giggles, now slightly more recovered. “Hey, hyung, we came at the same time!”

Hoseok lets out an indistinct mumble as Hyunwoo pulls out of him. He rolls off Changkyun, toppling into Jooheon’s side. Jooheon noses against his cheek, and Hoseok turns his head for a lazy kiss.

“You guys are such babies,” Minhyuk says, when Hoseok and Jooheon start nuzzling against each other in their post-orgasmic haze. “Do none of you know how to fuck properly around here?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Hey, hyung,” he says, “shut the fuck up.”

Minhyuk gasps exaggeratedly. “How dare you speak to your hyung like that,” he exclaims, “and after I raised you from birth—”

It’s Minhyuk’s typical dramatics, but this time he doesn’t get to complete the thought, because Kihyun’s shifting his hips so he can lift Minhyuk off him slightly, then adjusting the angle and slamming back into Minhyuk forcefully. It draws a broken moan from Minhyuk, and Kihyun knows that means he’s hit the spot.

“Oh, god,” Minhyuk babbles out, half-toppling forward into Kihyun. He braces himself with his hands flat on Kihyun’s chest. “Oh, shit, fuck—”

Hyunwoo’s standing by the bed, having slipped the condom off, and he’s stroking his dick with one hand, the other one resting on his hip. “Hey, Minhyuk-ah,” he says, “can I fuck your face again?”.

Minhyuk tries to acknowledge him but all he manages is a garbled murmur. 

Changkyun’s eyes widen. “Again?” he repeats. How regularly are all of his group members fucking?

Hyunwoo just grins at him, eyes folding into crescents as if he’s not talking about face-fucking another one of their group members. “Minhyuk likes it,” he says cheerily.

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Minhyuk says in a warbling tone, and Changkyun gets the sense that if Minhyuk wasn’t being so thoroughly fucked by Kihyun, he would be objecting to Hyunwoo revealing his kink. Kihyun stops thrusting so that Minhyuk can climb off, and the three of them reassemble themselves like a puzzle — Minhyuk on his hands and knees, with Kihyun behind him, Hyunwoo in front.

Changkyun swallows tightly as he watches. He can sense Hyungwon watching as well, and even Jooheon and Hoseok have paused their lazy making out to observe. Kihyun smirks and winks at Changkyun, who flushes and looks away. He focuses instead on Kihyun’s hands, small and delicate-looking, braced on either side of Minhyuk’s hips, holding him in place.

“Oh my god,” breathes Hyungwon, “that’s fucking hot.” He takes himself in hand as Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk’s face steady in the same way Kihyun’s doing to his hips. Minhyuk lets his mouth hang open, letting Hyunwoo angle his face in the right way. Then Hyunwoo’s slowly sliding his dick into Minhyuk’s mouth, then back out, then in again, a little deeper. All while Minhyuk blinks up at Hyunwoo, lips stretched and slick with spit around their leader’s dick. He lets of a muffled moan, which draws a deep grunt of arousal from Kihyun.

Changkyun tears his eyes away from the sight of Minhyuk being slowly, but with steadily increasing pace, being fucked from both ends. He holds out one hand to Hyungwon. “You and me, hyung?” he asks.

“Mm,” Hyungwon says, taking Changkyun’s hand and pressing his lips against his knuckles, “I was the first one you kissed, after all.” This fact seems to make him glow with pride — when he looks at Changkyun, his eyes are sparkling.

“Actually  _ you _ were the one who kissed me.”

Hyungwon smiles coyly as he puts on a new condom. “And thank goodness I did,” he murmurs. Changkyun is inclined to agree.

Hoseok and Jooheon manage to find enough energy in themselves to make room for Changkyun and Hyungwon, since the Minhyuk double-team is now taking up most of the space on the bed. Changkyun finds himself laid on his back, with Hoseok and Jooheon on either side of him. Hyungwon leans down to kiss him, pushing his dick into his ass as he does so.

“Wow, fuck — you’re tighter than I thought you would be,” Hyungwon hisses.

Changkyun reaches up to smack him on the shoulder. He can feel his muscles clenching around Hyungwon’s dick. “Did you think I’d be loose?” he complains.

“No, but — have you seen Hyunwoo hyung’s dick? That thing’s huge.”

Minhyuk, in response to this, moans thickly around Hyunwoo’s — admittedly, fairly large — dick. This makes Hyunwoo groan, and he throws his head back and starts fucking a little more quickly into Minhyuk. Spit dribbles out of the corner of Minhyuk’s mouth, but Minhyuk seems to like it, judging by the glazed look in his eyes and the angry redness of his own weeping cock.

“Jesus,” Changkyun moans, tipping his head back. It’s the sight of Minhyuk, but it’s also the fact that Hyungwon’s bottomed out in him, then pulled back and thrust back in again. He still has his eyes closed, when Hoseok kisses him softly on the cheek. On his other side, Jooheon licks a stripe along his collarbone. It gives Changkyun goosebumps.

“God, you feel — fuck, you’re so good.” Hyungwon’s babbling a little now. He lifts Changkyun’s hips a little, shifting the angle, and then he throws one of Changkyun’s legs over his shoulder. When he fucks into Changkyun again, his dick rubs against that spot inside Changkyun that makes him scream out from the blinding wave of pleasure that floods him.

He whimpers as Hyungwon keeps on hammering into him, keeps on hitting that perfect, blissful spot. His hand creeps down to grasp his dick. The coil of pleasure inside him tightens.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hyungwon demands, suddenly. Changkyun’s eyes fly open, his hand frozen over his dick. Hyungwon jerks his head at Hoseok and Jooheon. “The two of you, make sure he doesn’t touch himself.”

Changkyun digs his teeth into his lower lip. “Hyung—” he whines, but his hands are already being tugged away from his dick, held down to the bed, one by Hoseok and the other by Jooheon. Hoseok dips his head to Changkyun’s nipple, grazing it with his teeth. It makes Changkyun arch off the bed in surprise, but it’s not unpleasant.

“That okay?” Hoseok asks, peering up at Changkyun.

All Changkyun can manage is a whimper. “Yeah,” he pants out, hands straining for freedom. Hyungwon’s picking up the pace now, and he’s so close — yet so far. “Please, please.”

So Hoseok goes back to playing with Changkyun’s nipple, alternating teeth and tongue. Jooheon, meanwhile, is sucking hard at the soft skin along Changkyun’s neck like he’s determined to make a mark. Changkyun’s almost certain that he will, and it’ll be purple and difficult to conceal.

For a bit, the only sound in the room is that of skin against skin — it’s lewd and would probably be kind of gross in any other context, but everyone in that room is so drunk on sex that all it does is make the whole situation even more arousing. 

The first one to break the silence is Kihyun, suddenly breaking out into helpless whimpers. His fingers dig into Minhyuk’s sides, and then he’s coming with a deep grunt, hips shuddering into Minhyuk. The look on his face is utterly blissed out, his chin tipped back slightly to expose a long column of neck. His lips are slightly parted, red and swollen from where he’d clearly been biting down to keep from making too much noise. Sweat sheens his chest, making him glow like a bronze sculpture. And maybe that’s what does it for Hyunwoo, the sight of Kihyun riding out his high while still buried balls-deep in Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk-ah, I’m coming—” he mumbles, pulling back. But Minhyuk reaches up with on hand, presses it flat on the back of Hyunwoo’s thigh, keeping him in place. “Fuck,” Hyunwoo rasps out, “Min, that’s so hot, fuck—”

His hips snap forward automatically, once, when he comes. Minhyuk gags a little, but he relaxes his throat muscles, feels the heat of the come as it spurts down his throat. He swallows as quickly as he can, because Hyunwoo’s still coming, and pulls back a little to catch the rest of the come in his mouth.

“I can see Minhyuk hyung swallowing,” Jooheon says, reverently.

Hyungwon lets out an indignant sort of grunt. “I swallow for you all the time.”

“Yeah,” Jooheon says, “but I can’t see you swallowing when you’re down there.” He still hasn’t taken his eyes off Minhyuk. Hyunwoo pulls out fully, a long string of come and spit trailing from the tip of his cock to Minhyuk’s lower lip.

Minhyuk blinks up at Hyunwoo, grinning with pride. Hyunwoo groans again, sinking down into the bed. He leans down to kiss Minhyuk firmly on the mouth.

Behind Minhyuk, Kihyun has slipped out of Minhyuk and sort of toppled sideways onto the bed. He reaches out blindly for Minhyuk’s dick. “Your turn,” he says feebly.

“Me,” Changkyun says. His voice sounds so shaky, he realises. Probably because Hyungwon’s thrusting into him relentlessly. He stretches one hand out, curls his fingers around Minhyuk’s wrist. “Let me suck you off, hyung.”

This idea seems to appeal to Minhyuk very much, because he wastes no time shuffling closer. Hoseok and Jooheon have to get out of the way, but they seem perfectly happy to curl up between Hyunwoo and Kihyun, the four of them in a happy, blissed out haze.

It takes some maneuvering, but they manage to get into a position where Changkyun can tip his head to the side and mouth greedily at Minhyuk’s dick. It’s not the best blowjob he’s given, not by some distance, but Minhyuk’s already so wound up that it doesn’t take long. Changkyun swirls his tongue around the tip, then slides his lips down the shaft as far as he can go. He feels Minhyuk’s dick hit the back of his throat, so he swallows, lets his muscles do the work.

“Oh my god,” Minhyuk says, one arm thrown over his eyes. “Do that again, Kyunnie.”

So Changkyun does. He likes the way Minhyuk feels in his mouth, hard and thick and full. He presses his tongue against the underside of Minhyuk’s dick, drags it along his length.

“Stop, stop,” Minhyuk hisses suddenly. He pulls out of Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun stares up at him in confusion, worry etched on his brow. “No, hang on, I mean — Changkyun-ah, can I come on your face?”

Changkyun beams. “Yes,” he breathes, “yes, please.”

Minhyuk hovers above his face, stroking his dick urgently. Changkyun can see the red splotches decorating Minhyuk’s skin, can see the way his thighs tremble as he approaches his high. When he comes, it’s with a suppressed hiss of, “fuck,” and then he’s spurting out across Changkyun’s face, hot and sticky and messy.

Changkyun closes his eyes just in time, but he can tell that Minhyuk is being careful with his aim. He cracks one eye open gratefully, blinks up at Minhyuk, who’s sinking shakily back down into the bed. 

“Just you, hyung,” he murmurs at Hyungwon, and then he’s poking his tongue out the corner of his mouth. He can taste Minhyuk’s come. It’s not unpleasant, and in any case it’s made more pleasant by the fact that he knows Hyungwon is watching him.

It’s when Changkyun licks his lips fully, swirling more of the come into his mouth, that Hyungwon groans and pushes against Changkyun’s leg, folding him more determinedly in half. “God, fuck, that’s so hot,” he exhales, and then he’s coming, tensing up against Changkyun once, twice, before all the strength seems to bleed out of his muscles. He melts into a puddle, sliding out of Changkyun, and Changkyun almost whines with the feeling of sudden emptiness. 

“Is somebody going to get me off, now?” Changkyun complains. He knows his hyungs had wanted him to come last, had wanted him to enjoy the whole experience to the fullest, but now he just really, really wants to come.

“I think our Changkyunnie needs some attention too,” purrs Kihyun, and then Changkyun feels a small hand on his dick, followed by the tantalising drag of a tongue. He peers down to see Kihyun kneeling between his legs, shooting him a cheeky wink before he’s circling the head of Changkyun’s dick with his lips, and sinking all the way down. The sudden sensation on his dick after having been deprived of it for so long sends a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through his spine, twisting in his gut.

Jooheon snuggles up to him, kissing him open-mouthed and hungry, spit slicking both their lips and their tongues slide messily against each other. Changkyun can feel a mouth on his nipples — Hoseok again, he thinks — and someone’s fingers carding through his hair. There’s a hand grazing along his balls, then fingers pushing in past the rim of his asshole. A second mouth joins Kihyun’s on his dick, and Changkyun looks down to see Minhyuk and Kihyun taking turns sucking him off and alternatingly making out with each other. 

Every nerve cell in Changkyun’s body feels like it’s sparking with delight. He feels lavished with affection, warm from the outside in. His muscles burn, tense and ready to explode. Changkyun trembles on the brink, toes curling, until finally — he feels the release of the tightly-wound spring inside him. His come spurts onto his stomach, warm and sticky. Some of it catches Kihyun and Minhyuk in the face, but they don’t seem to mind, their tongues continuing to lap along the length of Changkyun’s dick as he jerks through his orgasm. Lightbulbs burst behind his eyelids, sensation overwhelming him until he slowly, slowly, feels himself float back down to reality.

“Ah,” he mumbles, feeling like a ragdoll, limp and spent on the bed. “Fuck.”

“A  _ good _ fuck, I hope,” comes Minhyuk’s playful voice.

Hoseok’s complaining good-naturedly about his ruined sheets, and Changkyun can sort of hear Kihyun murmuring to him reassuringly. Jooheon’s tucked into his side, and Hyungwon and Hyunwoo have gone so silent that Changkyun’s pretty sure they’ve fallen asleep.

Someone’s gently wiping him down, and Changkyun opens his eyes to see Kihyun next to him, a wad of tissues in one hand. “You should probably shower,” he says, which is pretty rich, coming from someone who has come drying on one cheek.

“So should you,” Changkyun replies. He smiles. “Wanna shower together?”

Kihyun cocks his head. “Is this — is this just a thing we do now?” He glances round at the other five members, sprawled out across Hoseok’s far-too-small bed.

“I’m in,” Minhyuk calls out, without moving. His eyelids are drooping closed as he snuggles up to Hoseok. There’s still come on his face, Changkyun thinks. He wonders if he should point that out.

Hyunwoo cracks an eye. “We should probably talk about this,” he says. Then pauses, closes his eyes again. “But not right now.”

Kihyun turns back to Changkyun. He shrugs. “I guess that’s that,” he offers. Hops to his feet, extends one hand to Changkyun. “Shower?”

Changkyun beams, and takes Kihyun’s hand. Jooheon, who had been so resolutely wrapped around him, shifts and nuzzles into Hyungwon instead,who’s already starting to snore lightly. Changkyun stands by the side of the bed, looks down at his members, all of them naked and covered in sweat and come and tangled in a mess of limbs. A month ago he hadn’t even kissed any of them, and now — this.

Kihyun slips his arms around Changkyun’s waist, presses his chest against Changkyun’s back. “You okay, Kkukkungie?” 

Hoseok shifts, elbows Minhyuk in the side. Minhyuk grunts in annoyance. “If we’re going to keep doing this,” he mutters, “can we get a bigger bed?”

Changkyun giggles. “I’m okay,” he says, angling his head, kissing Kihyun lightly on the temple. More than just okay, he thinks. Warmth spreads through his chest. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw mx in london and dealt with my post-concert endorphin crash by writing this... it almost feels weird that I've like high-fived them and seen them up close and now I'm writing about them having filthy sex with each other but let's just...leave that aside, kay? please leave kudos/comments if u liked it!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notionxally) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notionxally)


End file.
